Red Chomper
Red Chompers are dangerous, aggressive creatures in Darkwood. They appear to be people that have gone through the final stage of the Plague: their heads have torn in two all the way down to their chests, forming a large mouth filled with teeth. Red Chompers can be found in a few preset locations in the Silent Forest such as the Broken Truck, and are often found roaming the Old Woods. They also frequently appear throughout The Swamp. They have a high chance of spawning near the Old Woods Hideout during the night phase to assault the Protagonist. These creatures are very dangerous and attack on sight, biting the protagonist for half a pip. Red Chompers are the weaker version of the "illusory" Black Chompers. When killed, Red Chompers always drop Odd Meat, and occasionally random loot such as Rags or Wires. Rarely, they can drop a 9V Battery. Variants There are multiple notable variants of the Red Chomper: * A small Red Chomper is encountered in the Village Well. This unique Red Chomper drops the Doll. Despite its small size, it has the same attack power and health as a full-sized Chomper. * Another unique Red Chomper can also be found at the Wedding. This variant wears a torn wedding dress and appears to be the bride. It is the only Red Chomper found in the Dry Meadow, and likely the first Red Chomper the player will face. * Antek is a Red Chomper (and presumably a former Villager) encountered in The Village, which the Village Leader uses to control the other Villagers. If the Protagonist kills The Sow in the Pig Shed, he is told to go to the Mayor's House, and then enter the Village Cellar. Once inside, the exit door is locked and Antek is released from his cell by two hostile Villagers, forcing the Protagonist to kill them all. Breaking into the Mayor's House by force will also result in Antek's release. In-game, Antek is physically identical to other Red Chompers, but has a chain leash attached to him, confining him to the Village Cellar. * There are also the Musician's parents, the Half-Dead Man and the Half-Dead Woman, who turn into Red Chompers if a certain interaction isn't performed. It is unknown at the moment if they have regular Chomper models. Strategy With some finesse, a Red Chomper can be killed with just a Board With Nails by walking backward and hitting it repeatedly with fully charged swings while evading its attacks at the same time. This strategy is not recommended for beginners. Chompers run at two different speeds - a sprint (charge) and then a walk. If you can outrun them while they are sprinting, they will quickly tire and slow down for a while. Chompers will try to dodge melee attacks when walking. They will not stop sprinting to dodge. Axes and shotguns are particularly effective at taking down chompers. Chompers can be lured or distracted by dropping meat onto the ground. Confirmed weapon stats against Red Chompers (v1.1) * It takes one shot to kill a Chomper with a Single Shot Shotgun, Double Barrel Shotgun or Pump Action Shotgun in close range. * It takes two shots to kill a Chomper with a Hunting Rifle; the first shot takes away around 90% of the Chomper's health. * It takes 5 shots to kill a Chomper with a Pistol. * It takes three charged swings with a Sharpened Axe and four with a Sharpened Shovel to kill a Chomper. The penultimate hit will break its legs off, crippling its mobility. Trivia * The Small Red Chomper found in the Village Well is the child of Hanuska. ** Dialogue with the Chicken Lady reveals that Hanuska's child was born hideously deformed, suggesting that the child was born heavily infected, if not already some sort of Red Chomper. ** The Small Red Chomper was also probably thrown into the Village Well by the Villagers, as they forcefully took away the child from Hanuska and burned her house down, with her husband inside. * Chompers can be split in half with a melee weapon, revealing the lower half of the body, the legs, to be human. The top half will still try to chase and attack the Protagonist by crawling with its arms, at a much lower speed and leaving a trail of blood behind it, until it is killed. * In the Swamp biome, there are specific occasions where the Protagonist will encounter Red Chompers covered in Black Substance, which must be burned off with powerful light sources before damage can be done to the Chomper itself. These are most common during the night and in the Great Lake. * There are several characters encountered in the game who seem to be transforming into Red Chompers, but haven't transformed yet (or may be unable to). This includes the Madman encountered in the Doctor's House (who has a noticeable split form down his head and complains about a headache), and the Musician. ** There are also infected corpses (see Containers) that possibly have either started to transform into Red Chompers or are unable to complete the transformation. Stepping on them or opening them causes the Protagonist to be poisoned, but they can be safely "popped" from a distance with a throwable item. There are also similar looking bodies that are in fact dormant Red Chompers, which will get up and become hostile if approached. * Game files mention a test "Blue Chomper". It is unknown whether this is a type of Chomper intended to be implemented. Gallery ChomperSleeping.gif|Sleeping red chomper|link=Red Chomper BrideChomper.jpg|Bride Chomper from the Wedding Darkwood 2018-01-03 21-32-53.png|Small Chomper from the Village Well (dead)